


Stuck at Spawn

by cherubiz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft, So have them playing a little Minecraft, This is really short and silly but I care about Switch so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25608364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherubiz/pseuds/cherubiz
Summary: Tsumugi should have joined the server a little sooner.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Stuck at Spawn

**Author's Note:**

> This is like. all dialogue. lol. Pretend they're on a voice call or something I guess?

“Senpai, you have been stuck there for quite a WHILE.”

“Aha… be nice to me, Natsume-kun. This is only my first time playing.”

“Sora will help! Where has Senpai been trapped? Sora can show you how to get out!”

“Thank you Sora-kun~. As embarrassing as it is, I’m stuck at the spawn… See, there’s a large pit of lava surrounding the entire area, and seeing as this is the first time I’ve logged into this world… I don’t happen to have any blocks other than the one I’m standing on. I’d rather not break that… I imagine I would be endlessly falling into lava.”

“Perhaps you should have joined our world sooNER. Before I had time to do all of that and leave you STUCK.”

“Are you going to leave me here the entire time…? I guess it’s alright, I’m fine with waiting here~.”

“Of course I will not be leaving you there the entire TIME. It would be boring to leave you stranded aLONE. I would rather kill you mySELF.”

“Shishou~, can Sora build a bridge for Senpai?”

“If Sora asks, I have no choice but to allow IT. I was going to build a bridge for him and then punch him off, but if Sora wants to build it instead and let him cross, I guess it’s alRIGHT. I suppose it would be useful to have another person when we go to the END. Even if it’s HIM.”

“Sora is on the way, Senpai!”

“Ah… thank you, Sora-kun. I would have felt bad logging off when you both insisted I play with you.”

“I did not inSIST. I simply requested that you play because Sora first wished that you would JOIN. It did not matter to ME. Of COURSE, I would have damned you to flames had you reFUSED.”

“Isn’t that what you tried to do with this pit of lava…?”

“That is irreleVANT.”

“Shishou~ spent a lot of time getting enough lava for that. Sora remembers him going through the portal a lot.”

“Natsume-kun sure is dedicated, isn’t he? … Ah.”

A message appeared in the chat announcing that Tsumugi tried to swim in lava to escape Natsume.

“Be quiET.”

**Author's Note:**

> The lava was from the nether. Anyways Natsume and Sora are pretty far into the game. I think they have a simple box base (that they just keep adding more boxes to when they need more room) and there's a lot of flowers around it.


End file.
